The Calm before the Storm
by TheSadLoveOfLuna
Summary: Percy is stabbed in the Achilles heel during the titan war. But he doesn't die : Instead, he washes up on a battle ship, full of robots and soldiers. He has to return and fight, but the army requires an answer. What is he going to do?
1. The arrival

**PERCY POV**

Everything hurt. My head burned like hell, and I was in the _ocean_. I was clinging to the edge of my consciousness : I could feel it. The tides carried me far and far away. I racked my brain to remember.

_(Memory)_

_"Campers! Stand and fight! The titans are no match for us!"_

_I yelled, and the campers started to fight harder. I snarled, cutting through a giant, and lunged at a hellhound. It disintegrated with a 'YOOFF!' I grinned. One down... about 2 thousand to go. And a titan. I started cutting through the monsters. The bridge was broken, and I could see the ocean. Not so far... I borrowed some powers from it and charged at a horde of empousai. They hissed, but stood no chance against angry-and-wanting-to-rest-a-bit Percy._

_"Take that!" _

_I smirked. The monsters growled, but parted. I frowned. My ADHD was keeping me staring into a spot for long time, but this was important. As I was starting to get bored of it, Kronos stepped out._

_"Yo, Kronos. Did you want to say hello to your grandson?"_

_He scowled. So, technically, he was my grandfather... EWW. Kronos charged, raising his scythe. I blocked, although the impact jarred my body. Then I realized a thing. My back was unprotected. My Achilles heel! I whirled, but way too late : I felt a pain worse than anything coursing through my body. I let out a scream. Now I was going to die. But I didn't, and I wasn't thankful for it. Kronos sank his scythe into the ground, and a shock wave erupted. I flew towards the ocean, and started sinking slowly to the bottom._

_"PERCY!"_

_A female voice, probably Annabeth's, screamed, but I couldn't respond. I just wanted to get away from the pain right now._

_(Memory ends)_

"THE WAR!"

I yelped. How could I forget? What if we've already lost? I shook my head. That wasn't going to happen... That should not happen. Never. Period. Now, if you were in my situation, you will try to go back to Manhattan, but I couldn't. There was a bigger problem - a.k.a A battle ship in front of me.

"Oh gods,"

Was all I had to say before the mortals, probably the army, noticed me.

* * *

"Who are you?"

I heard, before seeing a bunch of gunpoints pointed at me. I gulped.

"I'm... a teenager. I am just out for a surf."

"Don't try to lie,"

A soldier growled.

"We know you are lying. So are you one of them? Do you turn in to a robot? Huh? No, I'll shoot you first before you stand up like it was FUCKIN' NOTHING!"

The soldier made me feel a Déjà vu. _' "Iapetus shall crush you!" A Keres shouted. "Who?" I asked, before running her through with Riptide. Note to self : if you vaporize monsters, they can't answer your questions. '_

"Ironic..."

I muttered, before stumbling to the edge of the ship, a bunch of guns still pointed on my bloody(literally) back. I turned, and grinned.

"Hey, thanks for well, making me feel awkward. Anyways, hey, thanks. Although I think all of you are a bit mental."

"Don't move!"

The soldier from before yelped, aiming for my head.

"Or I shoot! FREEZE!"

"Oh yeah, sure.."

I sighed, but froze. There was a gigantic robot. A robot. I stared for a minute, before pulling out Riptide. I yelled.

"WHAT THE HADES?!"

"I wonder what that means, boy,"

A blue-and-red robot grumbled, before training something that looked suspiciously like a missile on me. I gulped. That was... unnerving.

"Who are you? Are you on Megatron's side? Why are you here? What is that blood?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm Pe- Perry Johanson (I inwardly smirked. Thanks, Mr. D!). For the second one, no. I don't know what 'Megatron' is. And I said I was surfing before. For last... this is.. Ketchup."

The robot rolled his eyes. I gaped at it, before returning to earth. Now, the robot was glaring at me. Just as he was about to open his mouth, a teenager ran to his side. He panted.

"Wait...Optimus... He.. I think... I know.. him."

"Look for yourself, then, Sam."

'Sam' gazed at me, and exclaimed.

"You ARE! You were the one who put a hole in St. Louis Arch! I saw you jumping out!"

"Been there, done that,"

I grumbled, before straightening.

"Okay, I don't want to explain. Alright? But first, I am going to Manhattan. And _then_, if you manage to follow, I'll explain."

Swallowing 'If I live', I started into the robot's eyes confidently. He nodded, and I whistled. Few seconds later, a black steed flew down from the sky. I grinned.

_'Blackjack : To Manhattan. FAST!'_

_'But boss, you'll die if you go there. The war-'_

_'It doesn't matter! If my friends die, I die WITH them!'_

_'If you wish so, boss.'_

With everybody staring in amazement, I hopped on and flew to Manhattan. Without hesitation, Optimus Prime, Sam and Bumblebee followed.

* * *

I stared. And stared. In utter shock, I slowly moved through the destruction and corpses. Nobody was left. No monsters. No titan. No campers. I started to run towards the Empire state building. I burst through the elevator, barely noticing the robots transforming into a car and riding on the strangely-enlarged elevator. I didn't notice that there was no music. I burst out the door, and ran towards the throne room. I heard the booming footsteps of the robots behind me, but I didn't care right now. I couldn't care right now. A cold hand gripped my heart. What if.. What if... I shook the thought off, and pushed open the majestic doors.

**SAM'S POV**

That Perry guy ran through the town. On the air. I still couldn't believe it : A TOWN WAS SUSPENDED IN THE AIR! I tried to run and catch up with Perry, but he was fast. VERY fast. He ran like a madman towards a door, and threw it open. Alright, so the room was supposed to be beautiful. But it was not right now. Everybody was kneeling on the floor, tied by golden chains. Monsters and a man with golden eyes was standing, and the people who was radiating powers were disappearing one by one when the golden-eyed man said something and pointed at them. Perry let out a strangled cry. The golden-eyes looked at him, and smirked.

"Oh, Perseus Jackson. You finally arrives. So you wanted to join your friends? And you brought some friends. Wonderful!"

Perry didn't seem to be hearing anything right now. Optimus grimaced as Perry sank to his knees. A tear ran down his cheek.

**PERCY's POV**

I can't exactly describe that feeling, but I'll say it anyways.

Emptiness.

Regret.

Rage.

Sorrow.

Madness.

Pain.

Basically, it felt like my inside being ripped out. I stared, tears blurring my vision. I whispered.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm... I... "

I couldn't say anything anymore. I burst into tears. I knew that I had to do something. I knew that I had to charge at Kronos and kick his butt into next century. But I couldn't do anything. It was like my bones has melted. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I just sobbed. Just then, a voice broke through my trance, awakening my senses once more.

"Stand up, boy. Fight against him. I know you can."

My vision cleared. I was kneeling helplessly. The campers and the gods were watching me, an equal pain etched on their faces and some crying. I straightened. I couldn't let it end like this. There was no chance after this. No later. No future. I took out my beloved weapon, Anaklusmos, and uncapped it. It sprang into a 3-Feet long celestial bronze sword, earning a bunch of snickers from the monsters. I readied myself, and charged. Kronos just swung his scythe around, looking problem-free. Little did I realize that Riptide was glowing blue from energy, or the olympians were giving all their powers to my blow. It is their hope, I thought, my blade crashing against Kronos's. It made a sharp, grinding noise, until the blade glowed and snapped in two. Everything looked slow-motion from that moment. I don't know if Kronos was using his power or it was just me, but it looked slow. The scythe, cut in half clearly, shattered, many of it embedding itself in my stomach and causing a wave of pain. I brought my blade down on his neck letting out a wild battle cry. The blade connected with the skin, and cut through it. Kronos was still for a moment, then he burst into golden ashes. I stood still, not believing it. Kronos was gone. I killed him. He was back in Tartarus once again. I panted, the ashes forming a circle around me. I walked towards the campers, who were smiling really big. I started cutting through the chains, and I was done soon enough. Everybody was around me, cheering. But I couldn't see very well. Well, the others noticed it when Sam, who had apparently seen the blades sink into my skin, pushed through the crowd, yelling. Though, what really gave them the hint was I collapsing, coughing up blood. Shouts of alarm rang through the air, but I heard it like some cottons were shoved into my ears. I let go of my consciousness as soon as a warm, comforting hand lifted me up. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a worried smile that matched with a pair of sea-green eyes. My lips started to form the words 'Dad', but my vision went black before I did it.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Oooooooookay, so that was the first chapter! What do you think, guys? Was it good? REVIEWS!


	2. Here, have another war

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

I paced nervously in front of the Olympus infirmary door, biting my nails. Percy saved the Olympus, alright - But Apollo has said that Percy might die for the result of his heroism. I was dumbfound at first, because Luke was gone with Kronos, and I had a crush on Percy since I was 12. I couldn't lose him like Luke. Frowning, I recited the great prophecy in my mind.

**_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_****,**

Check. That turned out to be Percy. He was the son of Poseidon.

**_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_**

Check. He did reach sixteen.

**_And see the world in endless sleep_**

Art of Morpheus. Check.

**_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_**

I wasn't sure if it was Luke or Percy. Riptide was a cursed blade. Kronos's scythe was a cursed blade, and the pieces of it cut Percy's stomach... Groaning in frustration, I decided to save that for later.

**_A single choice shall end his days_**

Oh... Luke, then. He died, after all. He decided to not kill Percy directly in the war, even if he could. Check.

**_Olympus to preserve or raze_**

Preserve. Check. Olympus was safe and whole now.

I smiled to myself. Everything made a bit of sense, if Miss. Oracle always spoke the truth. I turned to the door once more. 'When will you wake, Percy?'

If Percy woke up, I was going to say that I loved him. But if he didn't wake up... I shook my head. Even as a child of Athena, I couldn't think about the wisest thing to do if _that_ happened.

* * *

**PERCY P.O.V**

_I saw only darkness. My stomach hurt very much, and I faintly remembered the shattered blades of Kronos's scythe sinking into my fresh. I shivered. Suddenly, a voice cut through the darkness._

_"Percy? Percy, are you awake?"_

_'Father,'_

_I managed to think. Then, I had one of those creepy, queasy feeling in my gut - Like something was pulling me into a endless pit, with no floor existing. I gasped, but no breath came out. Suddenly, I was suffocating. I started to choke on nothing, trying to breath. I felt a hard jerk on my arm, and at the same time, something started squeezing me, hard. I tried to scream, but nothing but a strained rasp escaped my mouth._

* * *

"AGH!"

I jerked awake, and immediately sat back down as I felt a blazing pain in my stomach. Poseidon stood at my side, staring into my eyes worriedly.

"Are you okay, Percy?"

"Uh.. I guess.."

Father's eyes told me that he didn't buy it, but he sighed and shook his head.

"If you say so... Uh, Percy, the Olympian council request your presence. Well, Zeus, to be exact, but they have something important to tell you."

I had a bad feeling about this - which was kind of natural to me. The last time I was there, the Gods were basically voting to kill me or not. And I don't enjoy 'Let's-decide-if-you-live-or-not' debate, especially among some super-powerful beings who could incinerate you with a flick of a finger. I replied glumly.

"Yes, father."

"Good."

Even the dumbest people could probably recognize the uneasiness and anger in the sea god's voice. I wasn't that dumb. Carefully, I stumbled out of my warm, cozy bed, and limped towards the door. Poseidon stopped me gently, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Let me teleport you."

"That'll be... totally... Great. Thanks, Dad,"

I managed, and father smiled at me, before a sea-green/blue glow surrounded me. I closed my eyes tight, then reopened it, then very embarrassingly, collapsed on the floor with a thud. I quickly jumped up, and limped towards Zeus and bowed respectfully towards all the Olympians. When I was done bowing and all that formal stuff, I went to kneel at the feet of my father's throne. Zeus thundered.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson."

I rose, carefully looking at Zeus's expression. It was surprisingly softer than usual. Zeus said,

"Um... we already gave out all the rewards to the heroes. But for you, we decided... that you are a suiting.. to, uh, save the world again."

I blinked, gaping. Save the world? Again? Poseidon continued, scowling.

"Of course, you do have a choice. But, urgh... I really hate this decision, Percy, I really do. You already went through enough."

"Why me?"

I blurted out, then immediately regretted it. Athena straightened, and started,

"First of all, Thalia's in the hunters of Artemis. The son of Hades is to stay with his father. My daughter will be designing the new Olympus. Grover underwood is to take on the duty of lord of the wild-"

On and on it went, until my eyelids drooped. Athena finished with,

"_Huff-Huff_- So that's the reason _Huff-Huff-_ for giving you this job. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Athena."

To be truthful, I didn't understand anything except for 'everybody having a job to do except me'. I slowly nodded, then frowned.

"Hold on. Save the world from what?"

"A bunch of psychotic robots."

Someone muttered, but I didn't find out who. Zeus cleared his throat.

"Apparently, there is a... robots, or aliens, on earth. They are separated into two groups, which is the Autobots and the Decepticons. A robot named Megatron is leading the Decepticons, and Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots."

Zeus pointed behind me, and I whirled to find a giant red-blue robot standing there. I raised my hand.

"So, you are telling me to fight a bunch of Decepticons, which is aliens and robots, and save the earth by winning. -Lord Zeus."

I added 'Lord Zeus' as an afterthought. Zeus nodded. I hesitated before asking.

"But... My injuries?"

"Apollo will help with it."

I ran a finger through my unruly hair. It was really uncomfortable to get the attentions of all the 12 gods on you. Letting out a groan of frustration, I tapped my foot on the ground.

"Fine."

I grumbled.

"How long will this quest take?"

"I don't know?"

Stopping myself from spitting out some words that I would probably regret forever -Like, 'GO TO TARTARUS!'-, I bowed robotically to Zeus. As on que, Apollo came forward, and examined my stomach, carefully unwrapping the bandages. He frowned when it was revealed, and muttered some words in greek, like blessing. The pain eased, and the wounds closed a bit. Apollo grinned.

"Done! You should be fine in couple days."

"Great."

I murmured. I turned to Zeus, who were having an argument with Poseidon. Father screamed.

"GIVE HIM SOME TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!"

"I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

"WELL, I DO!"

"YEAH?!"

"HELL YEAH!"

"WELL THEN-"

Sighing, I went over to Optimus.

"Let's please leave this place."

Optimus nodded, looking amused at the two god's argument. I took one last look at the council, the Olympus, father, and all the other gods. I looked around for Annabeth, but she wasn't in sight. I bit my lips, because I really wanted to say goodbye to her. Did I mention that I had a crush on her for a long, long time? I took one last longing look around the throne room, partly because I was examining the damage done, and partly, I was searching for Annabeth, because my demigod-instinct whispered that I won't see her again, at least alive. I turned to Optimus and grinned half-heartedly.

"Yay. Let's go save the world."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Did you enjoy this chapter? Plz review! It makes writing the fanfictions happy for me!

_**I DON'T OWN PJO OR TRANSFORMERS!**_


	3. Leaving home

**PERCY P.O.V**

"_Excuse me_?"

An annoying government soldier asked, jabbing a finger at me.

"That, is a teenager. Do you see it? He, is, a, teenager."

"Yeah, I am."

I growled impatiently.

"If you don't like it, I can go back, and leave you to deal with a bunch of killer robots, Alone."

"I don't think a teen will make so much difference in a battle!"

I face-palmed angrily, and took a step back to the edge of the ship - closer to the ocean.

"Oh, if you think so, then I'll make a difference _now_ by sinking this whole ship and letting the Decepticons or whatever win!"

Optimus sighed.

"We had a deal with the Gods, Perseus-"

"_Percy._"

"-that you'll help us win. I'll make sure that humans will not disrespect you."

"I don't need respect! I just need some resting!"

I snapped. Optimus blinked in surprise. Actually, I was surprised too. It was like of a sudden, I couldn't control my feelings, just like when I was around Ares. Maybe, it was because of the war? I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"I have a feeling that this will be a bit ugly if we continue. I think it's best we stay apart for a while. I'll keep up in the sky."

With that, I cab-whistled. Almost immediately, a male voice yelped excitedly in my head.

_'Boss! Where have you been? I was wondering if you died! Did you win? Did you defeat Kronos? Why are you here? Why does that robot smell weird? Why are you here? Do you have donu-'_

_'I have been on Olympus, no, I did not die, we won, we defeated Kronos, I'm here because of a reason, because he is an alien, you asked that already, and no, I don't have any donuts.'_

I cut him off rather harshly. There was silence, then about three seconds later, a black steed flew down on the deck. Blackjack nuzzled my hand softly.

_'What's wrong, boss? Are you mad at me?'_

Immediately, I felt sorry for him. What did Blackjack ever do to me?

_'No, I'm sorry. I'm not feeling so good. I'm sure a little rest will make it alright. I need you to follow this ship, 'cause I'm supposed to be working with them..'_

_'Sure, boss. I hope you feel better.'_

_'Me too, Blackjack.'_

Grinning, I jumped on his back. A man stopped me.

"Uh... sorry about all that, but how are you supposed to be following us on a wooden horse toy?"

"A good point."

The soldier who'd been arguing with me muttered. I sighed again. The mist was, like, _really_ affecting them.

"Like this."

I flew off the ship and into the sky. A soft breeze swept across my face, then as I went up, my hair started to whip my face. I smiled - Even in Zeus's domain, I felt home. Blackjack whined in joy, throwing up his head to show how much he was enjoying this. After some diving and back-fliping (not intended, though), I leaned against Blackjack's muscular neck, feeling his artery pumping restlessly. I thought about the war. I thought about this crazy, damn mission. I thought about the psycho robots who wanted to take over the world. But most of all, I thought about Annabeth - How I felt about her and how she felt about me. After reciting a list of facts about Annabeth, I finally ended it all with the fact that I missed her, a lot.

* * *

**ANNABETH P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it.

Percy was gone? To save the world again? Didn't he do enough already? Thalia put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Annabeth, he'll be fine."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he dies? He never faced robots before!"

Realizing that I had screamed at the end of the sentence, I blushed. Thalia smiled confidently.

"I'm sure that he'll not die, Annabeth. Have some confidence in seaweed brain."

"I know that I should, but I have this uneasy feeling-"

"Annabeth?"

"Don't try to comfort me! I really miss him!"

"Annabeth-"

"I didn't get to say, like, 'goodbye', 'good luck'!"

"Annabeth,"

"Thalia! I needed to tell Perc-"

"ANNABETH! Listen to me!"

Thaila screamed. I flinched, and closed my mouth.

"Good. Now, I was going to say, why don't you go after him?"

I gaped for a moment, before my eyes lightened up.

"YES! Why didn't I think of that? I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes you are, sometimes. Anyways, if you are gonna go, I want to go too."

Thalia grinned. Suddenly, a voice interrupted us.

"Care if I tag along?"

Nico stepped out of the shadows, startling me. Thalia didn't even blink as she sprang up in excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Sometimes, I just love my friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**So that's the next chapter, even though I feel like I did a horrible job on this. For example, Percy's too OOC. ****What do you think?**


	4. Well, didn't expect that

**ANNABETH POV**

I heard about shadow traveling. Scary sounds, winds basically whipping your face, darkness. But I didn't expect this. I was about to puke when we arrived, but instead, I got to fall into the ocean. I immediately got a nice salt water drinking experience. Next to me, Thalia yelled something unrecognizable _(I think it was 'Go to the crows, Nic-)_ before going under. Nico looked pale as ever, and kinda-shocked/scared. I tried to swim, but the waves were too strong, and the gigantic ship that was about to crash into us didn't really help. Then something black swooped down, and a hand grabbed my arm. The water lifted up Nico and Thalia into the air, and on to the ship. I looked up to see Percy : He was handsome with the wind whipping his hair around and his sea-green eyes shining with amusement. He whispered to BlackJack, and we were soon on the warship.

"What are you doing here, Wise Girl?"

Percy asked, grinning that lop-sided grin of his that always made my heart flutter.

"I thought you were supposed to be designing the new Olympus! And Thalia, did you ditch the hunters? Nico, your father will be mad."

"Well,"

Nico laughed nervously.

"I am sure they won't mind."

"Yeah right."

Thalia briefly looked up from spitting the water out of her mouth and onto the floor.

"We can always manage being blasted to pieces."

Percy laughed, and I blushed without any real reasons. He gave each of us a friendly hug, but I _think_ mine lasted a bit longer. Percy grinned.

"Saving the world again would be a whole lot easier with you guys at my side."  
"Yeah. And maybe, you could give some introductions of us to those soldiers."

Thalia was right : The soldiers were gaping at us. Percy stepped forward in a leader-ly way.

"This is my cousins and friend. Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth."

"Hi."

I said nervously.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy."

"Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, the king of the gods. Don't you dare ask me my last name. A bright flash of light will be the last thing you see."

"Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades."

Yeah, we are just a lay of sunshine. After that, Percy ushered us to his room. Thalia and Nico immediately made themselves comfortable. I don't know why I chose that moment, but I asked Percy : "Can you follow me? I need to ask something... Privately." I was blushing : That I was sure of. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait, guys. I am sorry. A short chapter. If you see any mistakes, please tell me :D**


End file.
